


A Little Help

by lizzybennettdarcy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybennettdarcy/pseuds/lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both failed. They were going to be okay though, he'd make sure of it. REPOST from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Writer's block + insane schedule = some one-shots to find my focus. Enjoy.**

* * *

" _Yeah man, Rachel totally screwed up her audition. Ironic right? She's been refusing to settle down with me here and now I'm going to New York and she's staying here. Kind of funny."_

So he probably shouldn't have hit him. Though he totally deserved it for being the world's shittiest boyfriend, er, fiancé ever. Rachel had just totally fucked up her future and instead of comforting her, Finn had been almost smug. So maybe his fist had connected with the asshole's jaw before his mind had time to think out the consequences.

Which is why he's sitting in the Principal's office; waiting for Figgins to fuck up _his_ future. He had just failed a test that would allow him to graduate. Now he was probably going to jail. Trying to remember just how long his probation was supposed to last, Puck stared at the man in front of him. Figgins was watching him shrewdly as if going over his plan of attack.

"Can we just get on with it Figgy?" Puck knew that goading the man probably wouldn't end well for him, but damn it he had a hot Jew to console.

"Why did you punch Mr. Hudson, Mr. Puckerman?" The tiny man asked boredly.

Puck shrugged and glanced over his shoulder at Finn who had an ice pack to his swollen face in the waiting room.

"He was being a real tool. Berry just lost everything and he was happy about it. Guy's a loser and somebody needed to hit him." Puck answered honestly.

He thought he saw the ghost of a smile on the man's lips before he replied.

"Yes well, I've been made aware of Miss Berry's audition this afternoon. We're all sorry to see such a bright talent stumble. She was the most likely of your graduation class to go out and make Lima proud," He paused as he studied Puck. "I sincerely hope that she doesn't give up on her plans because of this little bump in the road."

Puck found himself fascinated by the man in front of him. Figgins wouldn't go down as McKinley's best principal but the man seemed to want Rachel to succeed.

"I think she's probably feeling pretty damn desperate. Sir." He added the title hastily.

"Yes, well it would be most unfortunate for her to give up." Figgins' eyes glinted mischievously. "Mr. Puckerman, I could be persuaded to forget the violent incident in the hallway. My time at McKinley hasn't always been easy and I've always been comforted by the idea of claiming Rachel Berry as one of my own students when fame inevitably finds her."

Puck straightened in his chair.

"What are you saying?" He asked curiously.

Figgins hesitated for a moment, choosing his words thoughtfully.

"Miss Berry will need help to find her way once more. If you were to play an active role in helping her to achieve her goals than you would be rewarded." He said carefully.

"You'll look the other way and not tell my probation officer?" Puck asked hopefully.

"I would also allow you to retake the test you failed today. I hear that Miss Berry is an excellent tutor." Mr. Figgins added slyly before leaning back and waiting for an answer.

"Deal." Puck rose to his feet and shook his Principal's hand.

His hand on the doorknob, he turned back to face Figgins.

"For the record I would have helped her anyways."

Figgins smiled and nodded his head.

"I know Noah. I also figured that it was time that someone helped _you._ You'll make us all proud someday as well."

Puck shot him a look of gratitude before walking out of the office and past an indignant Finn. He heard the taller boy complaining to Figgins' about his lack of punishment and his principal's stern reply as he walked down the hallway towards the parking lot.

He had work to do. He was going to fix things. For both of them.

* * *

**Short and sweet. No intention of adding onto this. I won't even consider it while I still have other stories that desperately need to be updated. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
